Don't Disgrace the Vixens
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: The evil Dark Riza has plans to disgrace the names of Krystal and Renamon. For all you true Krystal and/or Renamon fans tired of seeing them portrayed in an offensive manner which Star Fox and Digimon never do. Mild language and violence.
1. Dragons and Foxes

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

Before you read this story, I'd like to say it is to illustrate my distaste and vent my anger towards offensive pics and stories about Krystal and/or Renamon. This is NOT a shot at anyone who does so, especially not the creator of the Idiot Box (who hates Renamon), cause I can forgive him due to how much I enjoy his videos and he simply hates Renamon. Heck, a parody of him is there somewhere and he is not among the many furry assassins, and Renamon forgives him in the end. I just don't think it's cool to portray the two most downright AWESOME vixens in the UNIVERSE that way. Star Fox and Digimon never do such a thing ONCE and believe me I know. Villains will not be any real-life "offenders", as I call them, will just be characters I made up inspired mostly by fictional characters, except for some of the main villain's henchmen, who will be villains from Burn Notice and Supernatural.

Anyone who likes seeing such portrayals of Krystal and Renamon (if you know what I mean when I say "offensive", but this is rated K+ so I can't say, besides I don't like to say especially those that cross the line) I would recommend not reading this. This is not a shot at any of you but it does portray the characters in the story who do this as "furry assassins" out to disgrace Krystal and Renamon, and I already said I will never say specifically what they write about or say so don't get your hopes up there. Any true fans of Krystal or Renamon, however, will like this as I am pretty much defending them. Anyway, enjoy the story. Language is limited to hell and damn, along with one censored swear word (censored like "BLEEP!"). Violence is really nothing worse than you'd see in _Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Wars_, I think.

One more warning: May contain spoilers for _Saw_, as part of it will be parodied but will not contain any of its graphic violence. Violence will roughly center on stabbing, shooting, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dragons and Foxes**

Flicker, Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze were watching the news.

"And today," said Mr. Dunt, the reporter, "a new mayor of Nockton has been elected. After more disappearances thought to be associated with serial killer Dark Riza, Mayor Mortimer, the defeatist mayor, resigned. But now a new mayor has been elected: One who will put an end to Dark Riza! He is Eric Korogaline Biggle! Biggle has promised to put all his energy into finding Dark Riza and taking him down!"

Everyone began clapping.

"There's something fishy about this guy," said Flicker.

"What do you mean?" said Flame.

"He misled all the knights of the Square Table except Blaze," said Flicker, "resulting in their deaths."

"Maybe he made a mistake!" said Blaze.

"I think he's right," said Flame. "He has misled a lot of people now. And yet he seems so intelligent. He is very suspicious."

"In other news," said Mr. Dunt, "world famous author Wilson Krueger has written a story about our favorite vixen, Krystal. He is sure it is going to be a bestseller."

All three dragons loved Krystal. They also loved Fox. They had heard of the foxes' battles against the aparoids. They had even fought alongside Samus Aran against the Ing.

Flicker, who was now a knight, bought the book at Chapters and they read it. Flicker couldn't get past the first page, however. He turned to Page 50. The same. He closed the book in disgust and threw it away. Flame and Blaze looked at a page and gasped. Flame incinerated it with her fiery breath.

"That's… just not Krystal!" she said. "How can this Wilson Krueger say that about her?"

"I HOPE HE, ALL HIS FRIENDS, AND ALL HIS FAMILY RECEIVE ETERNAL DAMNATION TO THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL!" said Flicker.

"Why hasn't God smoted him yet?" said Blaze.

* * *

In Washington DC, God was making a man named Victor run a million laps around the white house, saying that only when the millionth lap was done would he be taken off the list for eternal damnation. He wished he hadn't drawn that picture of Krystal. He was on Lap 17.

* * *

"We'll have to take him down ourselves," said Flicker.

While Flicker, Flame, and Blaze flew off toward Wilson's studio, Wilson stood in his office with his bodyguard, Phillip Cowan.

"Cowan, are you ready to go and make a fool out of Krystal?" he said.

"Yes sir," said Cowan. "Where my mind control ray?"

"Here," said Wilson, giving a ray gun to Cowan. "Remember. Sneak up on her so she doesn't know where you are. And it won't work on her if she's dead." Cowan left, and Wilson walked into a dark room. Seven dark figures stood in there. Wilson put on a Jigsaw mask and a vampire cape.

"Hail Dark Riza!" said the seven dark figures.

"I have written a story to damage people's opinions about Krystal," said Dark Riza. He now spoke with a dark, sinister voice similar to that of the Black Guardian of Ulyaoth from Eternal Darkness. "Once Cowan controls Krystal with the mega ray, everyone will hate her! And when they're distracted with her I shall spread fear across the world!"

* * *

Krystal was looking down over the cliff of the mountain in Jasper. Then, she heard the sound of a helicopter. She turned around. Cowan was flying a helicopter and was shooting at Krystal's tail with a sniper rifle.

"Why are you trying to shoot her tail?" said Dark Riza to Cowan on radio. "That's instant kill for her!"

"That's what I'm going for," said Cowan. "I hate Krystal too much to let her live even if her name is disgraced." He turned off his radio.

"You're fired," said Dark Riza even though no one could hear him.

"Fox I've got enemies on my tail!" said Krystal, who could not pull out her blaster in time while simultaneously avoiding Cowan's attacks.

Fox aimed a sniper rifle at the propeller blades of Cowan's helicopter and fired. The helicopter spun out of control and fell over the cliff through the clouds, and went up in a ball of flame.

"Serves him right," said Dark Riza. "Envy! I want you to find Krystal and possess her."

"Right," said one of the dark figures.

* * *

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze arrived at Dark Riza's doorstep. They entered to see a man with black eyes, light brown hair, and a beard.

"Envy!" said Flicker. "One of the Seven Deadly Sins! After Lucifer got ate by that sarlacc they must have switched their allegiance to Wilson Krueger!

"Let me let you in on a little secret," said Envy. "Wilson Krueger is really Dark Riza! I can tell you because I'm going to kill you. Then I'll possess Krystal and make it seem like she's the same as in Dark Riza's b…"

Flicker stabbed Envy in the heart with his sword, which, due to a wizard's power, contained the power to kill demons. The three dragons entered Dark Riza's lair. Dark Riza raised a tranquilizer and shot all three of them in the neck with it.

They woke up in a grimy room with broken tiles all over the floor. All three dragons were shackled in place. Flicker tried breathing fire at his chains. It didn't work. Flame tried to break the chain with her super strength, but it seemed immune.

"The chains are Kaching ore," said Dark Riza as he entered. "No flame can burn them and only Chuck Norris can break them."

"Do we have to cut off our feet?" said Sir Blaze, panicking.

"No," said Dark Riza. "You are inside a tripod. When I am out of this tripod you will be launched into space. Each tripod I construct is set to drift into an area of space where there are no planets or stars, and no ships ever go near there. There is no chance of survival and you will die there."

"NO! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?" said Blaze.

"Fie on you!" said Flicker.

"What are we going to do?" said Flame.

"Game over!" said Dark Riza, and he slammed the door shut, leaving Flicker, Flame, and Blaze in the dark. As soon as Dark Riza was out he pressed a button on a remote control, and the tripod launched into space.

And none of the three dragons were ever seen again.

* * *

AN: First chapter. Too bad about Flicker, Flame, and Blaze, they are some of my most favorite furries and dragons are next to foxes on my list. :( Feel animosity toward Dark Riza yet cause I do. And I wrote the story.

Btw Kaching Ore appears in Dragonball Z as the hardest metal in the universe, harder than diamonds or titanium.


	2. Ferocious Feline

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

**Chapter 2: Ferocious Feline**

"Flicker, Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze have vanished," said Mayor Biggle. "In other news…" He described a report about Krystal that was not true, as well as frightening messages about Earth being set to collide with Alpha HZ, a star bigger than the sun.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" said a drunk.

"As long as Dark Riza lives," said Biggle, "the world is in danger."

"I object to that statement about Krystal," said Sheriff Wehr Wolfe. Deputy Vamm Pyre nodded his head.

"Why?" said Biggle.

"Because that's just… not her," said Wolfe. "If you ask me you're taking Wilson Krueger's new book seriously."

"Believe me I know from a very reliable source," said Biggle. "Are you questioning me? You know how I punish liars in this city."

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor," said Wolfe.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time," said Biggle. "Now I will retire and watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3, Disaster Movie, Stuart Lipple, George From the Jungle, and F-Men."

Biggle walked into the forest. He put on a Mission Impossible mask – that of Wilson Krueger. He walked out of the forest as Wilson, and walked into Dark Riza's house. When he was inside he put on his Jigsaw mask and cape.

Biggle, Wilson, and Dark Riza were all the same person.

"What news on Renamon?" said Dark Riza in his sinister voice.

"I have good news on that, sir," said one of the six shadowy figures. "A Renamon assassin thought to be long gone has returned."

"Tell him I'll pay him a million dollars if he brings Renamon or any of her defenders to me," said Dark Riza.

* * *

Mewtwo was watching _The Evil Dead_ and eating popcorn. He heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door. Renamon stood there.

"Good morning, Renamon," said Mewtwo.

"Good morning Mewtwo," said Renamon. "I have some bad news. Remember Venus Foxtrap?"

"Venus Foxtrap?" said Mewtwo. "The furry assassin I banished to the Arctic and told him he could only eat penguins?"

"Yes," said Renamon. "He has returned. His university professors tracked him down and found him. They gave him detention for disappearing on them."

"He deserves it for what he said about you," said Mewtwo. "What he said is worse than telling someone to die and go to hell."

"I wonder if he's related to Donkey Kong," said Renamon.

"Probably Andross," said Mewtwo.

"Andross was a monkey," said Renamon. "His nephew was a monkey as well."

Suddenly a teenaged ape broke down the door and read an inaccurate report about Renamon.

"You did not change my article on Fur Wiki!" said Renamon, furious.

"Damn straight!" said Venus Foxtrap. "I'd put a Death Mask on your head, but I think it'll be revenge enough for you to live through everything I say about you."

"No one will believe you," said Renamon. "They've probably reverted your edits already."

"Ah, but Fur Wiki has been usurped by Dark Riza!" said Foxtrap.

"Then we'll tell everyone," said Mewtwo.

"They'll never believe Renamon's word over his," said Foxtrap. "No one knows it's him and he's the furry assassin."

"I'm going to kill you," said Mewtwo. He raised his arm. Nothing happened.

"I have become immune to psychic powers," said Foxtrap. "I ate an Umbreon, which is a Dark Pokemon – and you know Dark is immune to Psychic."

Foxtrap shot Renamon in the neck with tranquilizer and beat Mewtwo on the head with a spiked club. When Renamon woke up, Foxtrap and Mewtwo were gone. A man with brown hair and black eyes walked into the room.

"I am Gluttony!" he said. "One of the Seven Deadly Sins! I will possess you and disgrace your name even further!"

"You won't possess me," said Renamon. Gluttony entered Renamon's mouth. But Renamon was one of the most downright awesome vixens in the world, and was able to drive him out.

"How is this possible?" said Gluttony. "I've never been unable to possess someone before!"

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon. She had earlier destroyed a Devimon and absorbed his data, and with that she now had the power to kill demons. She shot diamond shards at Gluttony, and they exploded, vaporizing him.

* * *

Mewtwo woke up shackled into a room inside a tripod. He tried to destroy the chains with his psychic powers, but it didn't work. Dark Riza entered.

"The Renamon assassin turned you in to me for a million dollars," said Dark Riza. "You defended Renamon from Foxtrap's article. And for that you must be punished."

"What he's doing is wrong!" said Mewtwo. "What you're doing is wrong for that matter! How could you overthrow Bartmelter Dorquate?"

(AN: In this universe I'm writing about, Fur Wiki is run by a rich man named Bartmelter Dorquate. Or was. I'm sure no man with that name runs it in our world, nor that such a name exists. I'm sure it says somewhere in the guidelines not to put real life characters in stories here so I made it a fictional character)

"You aren't any better," said Dark Riza. "You tried to destroy the world with a storm."

"I was trying to end humanity, not destroy a furry's reputation," said Mewtwo. "There's a difference. But that was five years ago. I have made peace with the humans and I spend my time defending them."

"Well, this room blocks all your powers," said Dark Riza. "You will never escape. You'll launch into space where no planets or stars are. You will die slowly in the dark."

"No!" said Mewtwo.

"Game over!" said Dark Riza, closing the door on Mewtwo, leaving him in the dark.

* * *

How many more defenders are going to die a slow death of starvation in space, in a dark tripod? Will the furries and their defenders ever triumph over Dark Riza and the other furry assassins?

Btw what better name for a furry assassin than Venus Foxtrap? I wanted to make him resemble Andross or Oikonny a bit due to Andross being Fox and Krystal's enemy, but I was running a little short on Renamon assassins


	3. Lionheart

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

**Chapter 3: Lionheart**

WARNING: Contains spoilers for Digimon Tamers, particularly the episode this chapter is named after. Right off the bat.

* * *

"It's good to see that this universe has no Leomon curse as it does in the Digimon show," said Renamon.

It was common knowledge that every season Leomon has appeared in had killed him off.

"And I'm not going to destroy him like in Tamers," said Impmon.

Suddenly, a woman with brown hair and black eyes entered the room. She shot Renamon and Impmon in the neck with tranquilizer.

* * *

"Attention citizens of Nockton!" said Biggle into the microphone. "An insane Yoshi known to be affiliated with Dimentio has been released from Ridgemont Insane Asylum today because what he said about Krystal that caused him to be committed was proven to be true."

"There's no evidence though," said Sheriff Wolfe.

"I never lie," said Biggle. "It's true. YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? _YOU HEAR ME?_"

"Forgive me sir," said Wolfe.

"I've forgiven you once," said Biggle. "Tom Strickler! You are now sheriff! First shoot this offender!"

Strickler raised a gun and shot Wolfe in the head.

"Deputy Pyre!" he said. "You will abide by Biggle's rules or else you get the same as him. You got it?"

"I quit," said Pyre. He threw his badge and gun at Strickler's feet and walked away. Strickler got a deputy named Claude, who was known to be a thief and an assassin.

* * *

Biggle changed into Dark Riza and entered his lair.

"What news of the Renamon issue?" said Dark Riza.

"I have good news as to that," said one of the shadowy figures. "Greed has taken Renamon and Carla will help her set the trap up."

"Good," said Dark Riza.

* * *

Renamon woke up to find that she was hanging by the thumbnails.

"Let me go!" she said.

The room lit up, revealing Lucario and Impmon suspended above a pit of lava.

"LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!" said Renamon.

Carla and Greed entered.

"Are you willing to do anything to save these two?" said Carla.

"Yes," said Renamon.

"Then I shall use this mind control ray on you," said Carla. "It will transform you into exactly what Foxtrap said about you."

"Never!" said Renamon.

"Have it your way," said Carla. "Greed! Lower them into the lava."

"NO!" said Renamon.

"You have sixty seconds to make up your mind," said Carla.

Slowly Lucario and Impmon were being lowered toward the lava. Renamon tried to break free, but was unable to.

"Stop!" said Renamon. "I'll... I'll do what you say."

"NO!" said Lucario.

Carla raised the mega ray.

"Wait a minute!" said Greed.

"What is it?" said Carla.

"We have her hung by the thumbnails!" said Greed. "Why did we have to threaten Lucario and Impmon?"

"Good question," said Carla. She raised her mega ray again.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" came a voice.

Renamon looked toward the door, and her heart sank. Venus Foxtrap walked into the room.

"This is the part where someone screws up the plan," said Foxtrap, "and I want a backup plan."

Foxtrap walked over to Renamon and took three hairs off her tail. "I shall make a clone of Renamon if this plan screws up."

"NOW can we do this?" said Carla.

"Go ahead," said Foxtrap and Greed.

Carla raised the mega ray.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Lucario and Impmon.

BLAM! Carla was shot in the heart and fell to the ground dead. Leomon entered with a sniper rifle. He jumped up and severed the ropes holding Renamon up. He jumped up and saved Lucario and Impmon from the rope lowering them into the lava. The four of them faced Foxtrap and Greed.

"You won't get away with this!" said Renamon.

"I think I will," said Foxtrap. "Greed! Get them!"

"So you're working with Dark Riza now?" said Leomon.

Renamon raised a demon-killing knife and slit Greed's throat, killing her. The four advanced on Foxtrap, but Foxtrap raised machine guns and shot at them all.

"Run!" said Leomon. They all ran out the door but Foxtrap chased after them.

"You go ahead," said Leomon. "I'll stay behind and fight him."

"But you'll be killed for sure!" said Renamon.

"Just go," said Leomon.

Renamon, Lucario, and Impmon ran, and Leomon rushed back to face Foxtrap. He raised his sword and ran at Foxtrap. Foxtrap shot Leomon in the stomach and he fell to the ground, dying. He dragged him to the dungeon of his evil lair. Dark Riza appeared.

"When we get back to my lair, I will pay you in cash, Foxtrap," said Dark Riza.

"Your plan will never succeed," said Leomon.

"Game over," said Dark Riza. He closed the door on Leomon, leaving him to die as Dark Riza and Foxtrap walked away.

* * *

AN: Awwww, Leomon always gets killed off, usually defending the other characters. Technically speaking it was Kyubimon (Renamon digivolved) that Leomon stopped Beelzemon from destroying seconds before he destroyed Leomon in Tamers.

Also, in this universe when a demon's throat is slit with a demon-killing weapon, all that appears from the cut is a brief flash of light, no blood whatsoever.


	4. Panther vs Demented

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

**Chapter 4: Panther vs. Demented**

"Why should I trust you?" said Dimentio.

"I've got it in for her," said Demented Yoshi. He was a purple, yellow, and black Yoshi who eerily resembled Dimentio a bit. "I'm just as insane and psychopathic as you."

Dimentio didn't want to admit it, but he was right. That is why he didn't trust him – Dimentio always betrayed anyone who hired him.

"Take these Floro Sprouts," said Dimentio.

Demented took five Floro Sprouts. He paid Dimentio in counterfeit money and snuck up on Krystal. He threw a Floro Sprout directly at Krystal, but a rose came flying out of nowhere and knocked the Floro Sprout out of the way. Demented looked over and saw Panther Caroso.

"Fox isn't the only one in love with Krystal," he said. "Anyone who tries to brainwash Krystal makes me angry. And make me mad and your life's as good as gone. I remember what you said about Krystal. They locked you in the most satanic insane asylum on the planet, but Dark Riza must have released you."

"Grrrrrrrrr! I'll remember this!" said Demented, and he ran off.

* * *

"That's not what I want!" said Dimentio. "I prefer a more violent approach. The only exception is when I want to possess someone, and I think Renamon would make a suitable candidate."

"Don't say that name!" said Demented. "I don't have time to focus on other vixens until I have my way with Krystal."

"You don't have to cause I'll possess her," said Dimentio. "I'll fuse with her using my magic. As Kyubimon I can execute a Fox Tail Inferno that uses my magic energy ball instead of fireballs."

(AN: This was inspired by a picture I saw of Dimentio/Kyubimon)

"I don't want her dead," said Demented. "I want her alive. I want her to live through her name being disgraced. She'll suffer more that way."

"You're insane," said Dimentio. "I mean, even more insane than I am."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," said Demented. "You call yourself a psychopath?"

"I'm a murderer, not a name disgracer," said Dimentio.

"Did someone say my name?" came a voice. A dark hooded figure walked out of the shadows. "Demented. You know what I want. I've got it in for Krystal and I want her portrayed as the opposite of what she is. You've got Dimentio's Floro Sprouts. If he doesn't want to go your way, kill him."

"Yes, oh mighty Disgracer," said Demented. He turned toward Dimentio. "This man hired me to go after Krystal. If you go against him and I don't kill you, he will."

Dimentio teleported away, saying "You will regret this!"

* * *

Fox and Krystal were walking when suddenly they saw Demented!

"I'm baaaaack!" said Demented. "I am going to brainwash you and disgrace your name! And when it's done I'll take the Floro Sprout off your head and you will live through all of it!"

Fox dashed at Demented, but Demented ate him and put him in an egg. Then, a woman with black eyes and blonde hair and a heavy set man with dark hair, a beard, and black eyes walked up to Krystal. The heavy set man held up Krystal by the tail.

"She's all yours," said the female demon.

"Thank you, Lust," said Demented. "You see, when I called Dark Riza and told him what I was trying to do, he sent two of his demons to help me. I'll be paid handsomely for this by both Dark Riza and The Disgracer!"

"The Disgracer?" said Krystal.

Demented threw a Floro Sprout at Krystal's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" An energy ball hit the Floro Sprout and destroyed it. Demented turned to see Dimentio with his hand raised. He raised a gun and aimed it at Krystal's tail to kill her. Before he could pull the trigger, Demented pulled out a DY357-LX magnum, gold, and shot Dimentio in the head. Dimentio's lifeless body hit the ground.

Panther appeared and broke Fox out of his egg. "We'll settle our rivalry over Krystal later," he said.

"Right," said Fox. "We'll defend her now."

Fox and Panther pulled out their blasters, both of which were enfused with demon-killing powers, and shot Lust and Sloth in the head, respectively.

"I'll take you back to headquarters," said Demented. He stuck his tongue out at Krystal. Fox dashed at her but Panther got there first; shoving Krystal out of the way, he was caught by Demented's tongue instead and put in an egg. Demented picked up the egg and ran off. Fox and Krystal ran after him, but lost him after a while.

* * *

Panther woke up in a room. Dark Riza entered.

"I have paid Demented handsomely for turning him in," he said.

Panther didn't have any weapons so he fought Dark Riza in a fistfight. Noticing a glass box with tubes attached to jugs of water hanging into it, he threw Dark Riza into the box, closed it, put the lock on it, and pressed the button on the side of the room.

"Drown for what you were going to do to Krystal, BIGGLE," said Panther.

Dark Riza only laughed.

The glass box slowly sank into a hole in the floor, disconnecting from the tubes, while the walls slowly began closing in.

"No!" said Panther. "You tricked me!"

"Fool," said Dark Riza. "You shall not stop my plans so I will eliminate you."

Soon the box was level with the ground, leaving Dark Riza safe from the walls.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I KNOW!" said Panther. "NO ONE WILL STAND FOR YOU AS MAYOR! AND YOU'RE WILSON KRUEGER AS WELL!"

"You'll never live to tell the tale," said Dark Riza.

Panther tried to stop the walls, but was crushed to death.

"Game over," said Dark Riza.

* * *

AN: You've noticed that all Krystal's defenders are suffering horrible deaths. This is to create rage for the offenders, but it gets better on the final chapters. So stay with us, Krystal and Renamon fans. Oh, and the end result of Panther's death is that he is as flat as a pancake, so it's not as graphic as Strahm's death in Saw V at all. (I told you there were spoilers)

Demented is intended as both a psychopath (as indicated by his resemblance to Dimentio... except he makes Dimentio, Mario's most evil enemy, seem much nicer) and as the polar opposite of one of my favorite authors of Lemmy's Land, Silver Yoshi, who is also a furry lover like I am.


	5. Beelzemon's Big Day

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

**Chapter 5: Beelzemon's Big Day**

"The body of Leomon has been discovered," said Biggle. "He tried to assassinate me because he defended Renamon from what I discovered. Well, I have seen Renamon with my own eyes and she is exactly as she is in that video made by that Renamon hater."

"That's not true!" said Pyre, who happened to be in the audience. "Dr. Hax created The Renamon Chronicles out of hatred for Renamon! He clearly stated that he wanted to portray her as the exact opposite…"

"Yes, but Renamon asked him if he wanted to brush her tail and he freaked out," said Biggle's aide, a seemingly nice old man named Management.

"We all know he hates floofy tails as Tybalt from Romeo and Juliet hates the world," said Pyre. "He's a tailphobic."

"Well I have nogginmetromatrix oxidizeophobia," said Biggle. "Fear of nosebleeds."

(AN: This is a reference to The Idiot Box but I changed a few things. First his username could sound like a swear word, second, well, same reason I didn't put Fur Wiki's chief admin in this story. I made up Dr. Hax's tailphobia if such a thing even exists, though I admit it was inspired by a picture I saw. It gets deeper later on. Btw Dr. Hax is the most powerful character in The Idiot Box (whose creator hates Renamon) and has appeared in other Garry's Mod videos as well. Also I put a space between the nosebleed phobia name (which I invented) cause it's too long a single word to show up here)

"He only wanted Renamon haters to see it," said Pyre. "He didn't want it to be broadcast across the w..."

Strickler and Claude took out guns and pumped Pyre full of lead.

"That is for disobeying me," said Biggle. "Now I'll retire and watch impostor Abridged Series videos." (_AN: Impostor videos of LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh: the Abridged Series annoy me especially when I'm looking for a new episode, and if I remembered any of their names I'd be more than happy to take a shot at THEM, but not here_) He walked into the forest, changed into Wilson, entered his house and changed into Dark Riza.

"Who here would like to go after Renamon?" said Dark Riza.

"I would," said one of the two remaining shadowy figures.

"I'll call a fellow Renamon assassin," said Dark Riza and he dialed a number. "Foxtrap? Come over here. I have a new assignment for you. Good." He hung up. "Foxtrap will be here in a few minutes. He created a Renamon clone. This will be our chance. I want you and Foxtrap to capture her and hold her here while the clone disgraces her name. Then we will release her and put the clone to sleep until we need her again. Got it?"

"Got it," said the shadowy figure.

Dark Riza pressed a button on his com device. "Gilroy. Assassinate anyone who finds out about the clone."

"Got it," came a British voice from the com link.

(AN: You realize the pattern of Dark Riza's minions… Burn Notice villains and the Seven Deadly Sins from Supernatural)

* * *

"What are we going to do?" said Renamon. "Leomon is gone and Dark Riza is making it sound like he was evil!"

"Someone has to stop him," said Impmon. "I'll never forget how you defended me from Devimon."

Impmon began to glow with white light and digivolved into Beelzemon.

"I'll go and stop them," said Beelzemon. He walked out the door to see Foxtrap, a bald man with black eyes, and another Renamon.

"What the heck?" said Beelzemon, looking back between the two Renamons.

"That's the guy who has it in for me!" said Renamon.

"Wrath, tie her up and kill the biker," said Foxtrap.

Beelzemon realized what was happening. "RENAMON CLONE! You plan to disgrace her name with a Renamon clone while she's trapped somewhere!" He raised his gun. "CORONA BLASTER!" Foxtrap ducked as Beelzemon shot a powerful energy wave at them, vaporizing Wrath and the clone.

Beelzemon advanced on Foxtrap when suddenly a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck. Renamon and Lucario advanced but a man appeared and shot them both in the neck with tranquilizer as well.

"We'll deal with them later," said Gilroy. "For now we make him suffer for foiling our plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Demented's lair, The Disgracer was pacing back and forth.

"How hard is it to get ONE Floro Sprout on Krystal's head?" said The Disgracer.

"It isn't all bad news!" said Demented. "I backtracked to Sloth's body and guess what? He somehow picked three hairs off Krystal's tail!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" said The Disgracer.

"Yes!" said Demented. "We clone her, capture the real Krystal, and have the clone disgrace her name."

"I'm impressed," said The Disgracer. "You will find my satisfaction reflected in your bank account."

* * *

Beelzemon woke up hanging by the thumbnails in Dark Riza's lair. Dark Riza entered with Management and Sheriff Strickler.

"If it wasn't for you, our plan to prove what I said about Renamon would have worked," said Dark Riza. "For that you will pay the ultimate price."

"THEY'LL EVENTUALLY STOP YOU!" said Beelzemon. "I'LL HELP THEM STOP YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I FREAKIN' DO!"

"It was the last thing you'll ever do," said Dark Riza. He pressed a button. A whole wall of syringes swung from the ceiling and injected Beelzemon with yellow liquid.

"Hydrofluoric acid," said Dark Riza. "Game over!"

And all three watched with satisfaction as Beelzemon dissolved and melted before them.

* * *

Again, the death was not as graphic as William's in _Saw VI_, a little more similar to the Wicked Witch of the West. I apologize to all you Beelzemon fans out there, but by now you're really hating Dark Riza aren't you? Btw Dark Riza is my own character. He's a Jigsaw wannabe, a chessmaster like Palpatine, and his name is derived from the way the action figure packet spelt DarkLizardmon's name "Darkrizamon". Wilson Krueger is a reference to Freddy Wilson from _Balls of Fury_ (take a wild guess as to how I connect the name "Freddy" to "Krueger") and Eric Biggle's name is a portmanteau of Erik Luna from _Burn Notice _(a single-episode villain and abusive stepfather) and Ira Bigelow from _The Sacketts_.


	6. Cod Blackops Summit

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

**Chapter 6: Cod Blackops Summit**

Fox entered with a video camera. "I've got it all on tape," he said. "Slippy's cloaking device is a great invention. It will expose Dark Riza for what he is."

On Biggle's last speech Fox had followed him with a cloaking device and taped him changing into Wilson and Dark Riza, and then going back to his lair to conspire with his men to go after Renamon.

* * *

"Beelzemon attempted to assassinate me, denying everything said about Renamon," said Biggle. "But Sheriff Strickler got him, so let's give him a big round of applause!"

Krystal walked over to Biggle. "Here's a tape confirming everything you said about me," she said.

"I'll have to thank Demented," said Biggle.

"Watch this tape and you'll know he's telling the truth!" said Krystal.

Biggle put the tape in. It showed Biggle making a speech, then walking into the forest and putting on his Wilson Krueger mask.

The reporters gasped. Biggle was Wilson Krueger?

Then they watched with their mouths wide open as Wilson walked into his lair, put a Jigsaw mask and vampire cape on, and discussed plans with Wrath and Pride about disgracing Renamon's name.

"I sensed a Krystal clone created by Demented," said Krystal. "I could sense her from a mile away. I assassinated her by shooting her tail, and tricked you into thinking I was her."

"YOU'RE A FRAUD!" said a man. "You set Krystal and Renamon up!"

"YOU'RE DARK RIZA THE TERRORIST!" said a portly lady.

"BOO!" said the audience.

"This can't be!" said Biggle.

The audience all began throwing eggs and rotten tomatoes at Biggle.

"Why does everyone bring eggs and tomatoes to a speech?" said Biggle.

Strickler and Claude pumped half the audience full of lead. Biggle changed into Dark Riza and he, Management, Strickler, and Claude left in an airship driven by Gilroy.

* * *

"Change in plans," said Dark Riza as he entered his lair. "Pride! You are coming with me. Gilroy! Call Demented! Tell him to bring The Disgracer with him so they can work together to kill Krystal! Management! Call Foxtrap! Strickler! Claude! Kill anyone and anything that tries to enter our house!"

"But what will you do?" said Strickler.

"Pride and I will break into Ridgemont Insane Asylum," said Dark Riza. "It is full of the most hardcore furry assassins in the world. It has over 9000 occupants. Or at least it did three years ago. Now about 300 left are still alive. We are going to release them and use them as our army. We shall take Nockton by force. Disgracing the furries' name is useless now. We shall declare war on them and kill them."

"This is madness!" said Management.

"Madness?" said Dark Riza.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" said Pride. "I had to say that line, the number 300 being mentioned and all."

* * *

"Attention citizens of Nockton!" rang Dark Riza's dark, creepy, bone-chilling voice through Nockton. "I declare war. Meet me and my henchmen on top of Cod Blackops Summit. If I win, I have control over Nockton and will torture and kill all furries. Maybe someone here knows how to build saw traps."

Babies and small children began to cry while their mothers began to whimper and their fathers cringed at how evil Dark Riza was.

On Cod Blackops Summit, the entire army arrived, armed with machine guns and bazookas. Dark Riza stood on the tallest tower with Management, Sheriff Strickler, Deputy Claude, Gilroy, and Pride. On different areas of the building stood Demented, The Disgracer, and Foxtrap.

"Attack!" said General Worloph.

Then, 300 insane furry assassins appeared and fired on the army with machine guns. Captain Minion managed to shoot one furry assassin before the entire military lay dead, including Worloph and Minion.

"I win," said Dark Riza. "The world is mine."

Dark Riza raised his arms. Then a gunshot fired by his ear.

"You haven't won yet!" came a voice. Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails walked forward.

"We will never kneel to you!" said Krystal. "You're going down!"

"You will not get away with this!" said Renamon.

"We will vanquish you!" said Lucario.

"Your head will be spinning when we send you over the edge!" said Tails.

"Five furries cannot defeat me!" said Dark Riza.

What he didn't know was that all five furries had grabbed each other's hands and powered up, transferring a bit of their power to each other so that all were several times better at fighting than they were.

"Attack," said Dark Riza.

The maniacs all attacked with guns, but the furries took out machine guns like the ones Fox and Krystal used, all with infinite ammo, and began shooting the maniacs.

It was an intense gunfight, the kind one would see in Perfect Dark, the Terminator, or the Matrix. One thing that was clear was that it was one-sided. Though they were outnumbered 299 to 5, the furries gained the advantage. Pride could feel maniacs dying around him. It damaged his pride to be on the losing side of the war. He hopped down to walk up to Krystal.

"You can't kill me with that," said Pride. "Not me. I'm a demon."

Krystal shot Pride dead in a matter of seconds. All their weapons and attacks were powerful enough to kill demons now.

"I'll get them for you, Sheriff!" said Claude. He jumped down, but was caught off guard when Fox fired a shot at him. He landed on his ankle and broke it.

"I'll take him to the hospital," said Gilroy as he dragged Claude away, screaming.

"This isn't good," said Management. "We're losing."

"Don't worry," said Dark Riza. "I have a backup plan, but I'll only use it as a last resort."

17 maniacs ran at Renamon but she shot them all dead. Foxtrap was waiting for her back to be turned, and he jumped at her from behind, reaching for her throat. Without even turning her head away from the maniacs in front of her, Renamon whipped him with her tail, sending him flying towards a maniac that, unfortunately for him, was obsessed with spikes and had a long, sharp spike on his helmet. Foxtrap fell onto the maniac's helmet and was skewered through the stomach.

"It's not fair!" said Foxtrap. "I didn't know she could do that!"

Foxtrap tried to turn his head toward Renamon and speak out his hatred for her, but he barely managed a few more seconds before he moved no more.

The maniac screamed like a girl at the idea of a dead furry assassin at the top of his head and ran around screeching his head off. He dove over the edge of the mountain and fell through the clouds, Zod style.

Krystal watched the whole battle. She sensed every time someone was about to shoot her and countered easily. She came face to face with Demented. They ran at each other and jumped. Krystal turned around and whipped Demented in the face with her tail, narrowly avoiding Demented's tongue as he tried to put her in an egg.

"MY EYES!" Demented howled in agony as he ran around in circles. Lucario saw him and directed a Kamehameha at him, completely disintegrating him.

"Hey, that one was mine," said Krystal.

"But I was the one who hired him," said The Disgracer. He pulled out a sword. Krystal pulled out her staff and they dueled furiously.

Gilroy came back but there was no sign of Claude.

"Where's my deputy?" said Strickler.

"He did not survive his injuries," said Gilroy.

"He broke his ankle!" said Strickler.

"There were complications," said Gilroy. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to kill Krystal."

Gilroy walked over to Krystal so that he was several meters behind her as she dueled The Disgracer. He aimed a sniper rifle at Krystal's tail. Krystal immediately turned around and shot Gilroy in the head and resumed her duel with The Disgracer.

Strickler backed away in fear.

"You aren't running away, are you?" said Dark Riza.

"How can we stop furries who can sense whenever someone's gonna shoot them?" said Strickler.

"We will not lose to five furries, two of which are the most popular vixens in the world that we intended to disgrace," said Dark Riza. "Go after Tails or I'll shoot you."

Strickler dashed at Tails, shooting wildly with his magnum and screaming his head off. Tails ran so quickly he seemed to disappear.

"Where is he?" said Strickler.

Then, Tails shot an energy ball at Strickler's back.

"Ow!" said Strickler before he collapsed to the ground dead.

Krystal forced The Disgracer to the edge of the cliff. He tried to stab her, but she ducked and thrust her staff into his chest. Rays of electricity flew from where his eyes were under his dark hood, and with a dying shriek he tumbled over the side of the cliff.

Fox, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails, meanwhile, had dispatched most of the maniacs already. About 50 remained.

"Time to execute Plan B," said Dark Riza. He hopped in his helicopter and flew it away.

"He's getting away!" said Tails.

Dark Riza threw a nuclear bomb onto the top of the mountain.

"BUT I'M STILL DOWN HERE!" said Management.

Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails dashed toward each other as quickly as they could while the maniacs all ran around in circles screaming.

The nuclear bomb exploded, vaporizing everyone there except Dark Riza, who was clear of the explosion.

"Game over," he said.

* * *

Is this the end of the furries? Has Dark Riza won the war? Will he have his way with the inhabitants of Nockton? Find out next chapter!

Btw, take a wild guess as to what Cod Blackops Summit is. It's a level in a popular computer game, I'll tell you that...


	7. Game Over

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

**Chapter 7: Game Over**

"Attention citizens of Nockton!" Dark Riza's deep, creepy voice rang through Nockton as he flew his helicopter away from Cod Blackops Summit. "The furries are dead and the Nockton Royal Army is dead. I am now the ruler. Any remaining furries, become my slaves and you will live. Resist and you will die."

Dark Riza flew to his evil lair. He entered his room and pressed a button. His counselor chair turned into a throne. Suddenly, a metal pole hit Dark Riza on the head and knocked him out cold.

* * *

Dark Riza woke up inside one of his own tripods. He stood up and found that he was shackled to the wall, as he had done to so many furries.

Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails entered the room.

"We know a teleportation ability that all five of us can execute together," said Fox. "We escaped that nuclear explosion in the nick of time."

"What the (BLEEP) do you think you're doing?" said Dark Riza.

"Avenging the deaths of all those furries and freeing Nockton from your evil rule," said Fox. "Krystal, Renamon, if you would do the honors."

Krystal and Renamon walked over to Dark Riza.

"I won't use Power Paw," said Renamon. "I wouldn't want to kill you instantly. I want you to die slowly."

Krystal slapped Dark Riza with her right hand, then her left hand. Renamon punched him in the face and knocked him down. As he struggled to his feet, both vixens whipped him in the face with their tails, knocking him back down. Fox and Lucario walked over to him and kicked him while he was down.

"I never would have fallen for your tricks," said Fox.

"Neither would I," said Lucario. "I know Renamon better than that."

Tails spun around and whipped Dark Riza with both of his tails, knocking him down again.

"This is set to fly into space in the same direction as you sent those other furries," said Fox. "They are no doubt dead by now, thanks to you, but now they can rest in peace."

The foxes walked toward the door.

"NO!" said Dark Riza. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! CURSE YOU! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Game over," said Fox as he closed the door, leaving Dark Riza in the dark.

Krystal hit the switch once they were out, sending the tripod containing Dark Riza flying into space.

And he was never heard from again, nor seen by mortal eyes.

* * *

Didn't I tell you? The chief furry assassin's GONE. He's there to die. Except he's got slap, punch, tail whip, and kick injuries from the very same furries he had it in for. Ouch. I wouldn't want to be him. The tail whip is significant because according to WikiFur (the real name of Fur Wiki) a tail is the symbol of a furry since humans don't have tails. So imagine the irony of a furry assassin being tail whipped by a furry, specifically the two he's been trying to destroy for the whole story. That would hurt him about as much as he previously hurt them, or tried to. Partially inspired by Episode 12 when Renamon tail whips a Flybeemon (and, to an extent, in Episode 18 when she does the same to Vajramon as Kyubimon). Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**DON'T DISGRACE THE VIXENS**

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, and Tails walked into city hall and kneeled before Mayor Mortimer.

"If it weren't for you, Nockton would forever be under his evil rule," said Mortimer. "Thank you. I feel more confident as mayor with you five around." He put a gold medal around each of their necks.

Fur Wiki's original master had been reinstated and had instantly reverted the edit to the Renamon page when he had been notified that Dark Riza was gone.

All of Wilson Krueger's books were thrown into the fire.

Without Biggle as mayor, a funeral for the furries and furry defenders who died trying to stop Dark Riza was finally allowed to be held. Krystal and Renamon helped build a memorial to Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Blaze, Mewtwo, Leomon, Panther, and Beelzemon.

Dr. Hax had deliberately crashed his bike over a hill in order to break his arm and thus prevent Renamon from forcing him to brush her tail. He turned out to be a Dr. Hax wannabe named Millis Augustus, as the real Dr. Hax was a fairy tale. Renamon approached him as he was banging his bike against a dumpster, cussing at it over the sound of a dog barking. (_AN: Karate Kid reference_)

"I forgive you," said Renamon. "Just don't turn into a slimeball like Venus Foxtrap, or Dark Riza. If you do I'll force you to brush my tail every night."

"You have my word!" said Millis. And he kept it. Although he was sure the cut on his other arm would become a scar.

**THE END**

Cast of characters:

Fox and Krystal from _Star Fox_

Renamon from _Digimon Tamers_

Lucario from _Pokemon_

Tails from _Sonic_

Other:

_Burn Notice_: Phillip Cowan, Carla, Tom Strickler, Mason Gilroy, and Claude. I named Victor after the Burn Notice character

_Supernatural_: The Seven Deadly Sins

_Mario_: Dimentio, also Yoshis in general

_Blazing Dragons_: Flicker, Flame, and Blaze

Other _Digimon_ characters: Leomon and Impmon/Beelzemon

Other _Pokemon_ characters: Mewtwo

Characters I made up: Dark Riza, Demented Yoshi, The Disgracer, Venus Foxtrap, Mayor Mortimer, Sheriff Wolfe, Deputy Pyre, Mr. Dunt, Millis Augustus, and Bartmelter Dorquate

Incase you haven't noticed, most of the chapter endings are a reference to _Saw_, and the tripod part is also a reference to _Scary Movie 4_.

And again, this story intends no offense to people in real life who portray Krystal or Renamon in a way that I find offensive. I just don't like to see it because Krystal and Renamon are both very good characters, the two most popular female furries, and are quite the opposite of how some people portray them. People want to think twisted things about these vixens probably cause of how attractive they are, but in the two canon games of Star Fox with Krystal in them (I've never played Command), I've played through both, and of all the Digimon Tamers episodes with Renamon in them (basically every one except Episode 33, I think), plus the two movies (which are canon), neither has ever been portrayed in an even remotely derogatory manner in canon and are both quite the opposite of it.


End file.
